Love you when I'm drunk
by Tsumichama
Summary: Mikorei oneshots. BL. No particular theme. Previous title was "Don't wanna stop" but I guess this Mika sontitle is more fitting. Second Chapter is just domestic (sort of)
1. Karma

**Hi guys! It's been a while, right? There are still lots of exams to come, so I can't say I'm back yet, but I had this urge to write something yesterday as I realized there weren't any Mikorei fics anymore lately. **

**Please forgive any error, I'm not used to writing anymore... Hope you'll still enjoy!**

* * *

**Karma**

Last night has been one of those rare nights when Munakata's agreed to spend the night with Suoh. Or, rather than 'agreed', one would say 'wound up'; for Munakata had just been too tired to throw Suoh out of bed like he always does after their flings. Paperwork and neverending meetings with incompetent officials made his day tiring. One too many drinks after work and _meeting_ with a certain barbarian, well, made his _night_ tiring too. Dealing with Suoh has always been a real hassle, both mentally –because of his insufferable personality- and physically –because of… whatever it is called.

It was no wonder then that he'd fall asleep right after _whatever-it-is-called_. On one such mornings, Suoh always makes sure to wake Munakata so he doesn't miss work. He had neglected to wake him once, had thought he'd let him rest, but unmoved by the intention, Munakata got so mad that he had refused Suoh any for weeks. It had even took Suoh too many efforts to attract Munakata into bed after the incident so he decided that it would be less bothersome to just drag the guy out of his sleep so he doesn't get late for his goddamn boring work. It doesn't require much effort from Suoh to wake him anyway. The fact that he spends most of his days sleeping makes it so that he never sleeps for long hours in a row.

So to wake Munakata, he's found one infallible, _pleasurable_ way for both of them –Munakata vehemently disagrees with the last part, but Munakata's never being honest, Suoh argues, so he never takes his protests seriously. With an anticipating smirk, he licks and nibbles the shell of Munakata's ear. The tickling sensation makes the Blue King turn his face to the invading object and Suoh seizes the occasion to capture his mouth for a kiss, making sure to arouse Munakata further that way. When he's not quite well awaken yet, Munakata answers the kiss, welcomes Suoh's tongue and brings a hand up to thread his fingers through his crimson mane. As the kiss goes on, Munakata's body heat gradually rises but so does his consciousness. He vaguely thinks that he shouldn't be there now, and shouldn't be doing what he's doing in the first place, so he makes a plaintive sound before he breaks the kiss and gets off the bed without a word.

Suoh always uses this method because Munakata _never _misses to make that sound, half annoyed because he has to stop the making out session, and half annoyed because he's allowed Suoh in bed _again. _It makes Suoh smirk because that childish sound makes Munakata almost look cute, and not everybody has the privilege to see the Blue King look cute so the fact that it's him, Suoh Mikoto, his nemesis that witnesses that is ironical indeed. Ironical and most endearing too. That thought transforms the smirk into a smile. When he watches Munakata move off the bed, usually, the smile turns bittersweet because he finds himself wishing they weren't bound by obligations that take up all their times. Well, especially Munakata's.

Today, though it occurs to Suoh that it's not an office day, so he takes Munakata's wrist before the latter stands completely. Munakata looks at him, "Let go of my hand, I'm going to be late."

"It's Saturday." Suoh states. He stands to wind both arms around Munakata's torso and starts sucking at his neck.

"What? So why did you wake me?" Munakata huffs, indignant as he tries to break free of Suoh's embrace. But the Red King's stubborn.

"What makes you think that I always wake you so you can attend your boring job?" Suoh lies and his hands start to wander on Munakata's chest and abdomen.

Munakata frowns, "Well, at least I'd expected that even a barbarian like you would take responsibility for luring someone who's drunk into bed as you always do."

"You're the one who seduced me last night, you drunkard." Suoh teases. He brings his hands to either side of Munakata's shoulders, pushes him onto his back and straddles his hips. "Anyway, you have the whole weekend to rest."

Munakata sighs. He seems to have given up and decided to indulge Suoh this time (again). "I really wonder how you always manage to drag me into this kind of situation."

Suoh laughs, settles between Munakata's parted legs. "Maybe it's that you actually _love_ me?"

The suggestion is thrown lightly, so Munakata just laughs too. He hooks his thighs around Suoh's hips and tugs Suoh down with both arms. "Yes, of course. Just as much as _you _do love me," he jokes.

"Ha, right." Suoh answers. He leans further down to capture Munakata's lips again. Their tongues find each other immediately. One of Munakata's hands grope about to try and find the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He hands it to Suoh but the redhead doesn't take it just yet; he laces their fingers instead and pinches Munakata's nipple with his free hand. Munakata lets him do as he pleases for a while but he's aroused and the lack of attention he receives downward soon starts to frustrate him so he makes a light growl.

Suoh smirks into the kiss. "Impatient," he voices without breaking it.

"Just get on with it," Munakata launches, "we don't have all day."

"But we do." Suoh retorts, raising a brow.

"You don't think I'm going to stay here with you all day? I have _a life_, unlike some people I know."

"So you find your puzzles more interesting than me?" Suoh says, faking a hurt attitude.

"They are." Munakata deadpans.

"We'll see about that." Suoh throws, his face challenging. He uncaps the bottle of lube, slicks his fingers and introduces three into Munakata.

Munakata makes a grimace because of the sudden stretching so Suoh's about to remove one finger but then the grimace turns into a smirk as he gets used to the intrusion. "Much better," the Blue King says, arrogance painted all over his face.

The encouragement makes Suoh curl his fingers inside Munakata and he hits Munakata's prostate. The wave of pleasure causes the arrogant look to turn into a flushed one and it's Suoh's turn to grow smug now. He leans again to nip at Munakata's throat, fingers sliding in and out of Munakata, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Munakata purposely digs his fingers in Suoh's back while Suoh prepares him. It must hurt, he knows, but it's nothing compared to Suoh's provocations, he reasons. After a while, "That's enough preparation," he says.

Suoh leaves Munakata's throat to look him in the eyes. "Enough? Wouldn't want to hurt Your Majesty," he teases.

_That's one too many jokes, _Munakata thinks, so he raises on one elbow, determined to stand and leave that annoying barbarian there. "So you shouldn't touch me at all if you're so afraid of breaking me," he throws as he tries to make Suoh move off him.

Naturally, Suoh doesn't let him. "No fun," he says with a laugh then pushes Munakata back onto the bed. He slicks his cock and slides into Munakata. He seals their mouths and starts moving to make sure Munakata doesn't complain further. Which he doesn't. He's long learned that hoping to get anything from Suoh without a fight is asking for too much. He's taking the teasing with philosophy, thinking that Suoh is a convenient and whatsmore good fuck so he's worth the exasperation. He even makes an appreciative sound at the increasing pleasure.

It earns him a pleased growl from Suoh who brings a hand to his cock and starts stroking in tandem with his thrusts. It doesn't take long of this treatment until Munakata spills between their bodies and clenches his muscles to accelerate Suoh's climax too. He comes into Munakata a few thrusts later but doesn't stop moving until he's sure they both rode their orgasms. He then pulls out and flops next to Munakata. He cleans them up and wraps and arm around Munakata's waist, preparing to go back to sleep, but then Munakata moves off the bed.

It's Suoh's turn to frown, "Where are you going?"

"I told you I have a life," Munakata says with an unreadable expression as he picks up his things.

"So you're really leaving me for your damn puzzles." Suoh pouts.

"They're more interesting, I told you that too." This time Munakata isn't able to hide the smugness on his face. It might be unfair to Suoh to say that puzzles are better than him, but he shouldn't have teased that much. _You reap what you sow, _Munakata speaks internally. "Try harder next time so you get the preference." He says and he exits the room, leaving Suoh looking stupidly at the door once it's closed.

* * *

**This is supposed to be a series of oneshots, with no particular themes and updated irregularly. And when I say "irregularly", do believe it means what it means. I can't promise anything now. But if you have some prompts, feel free to leave them, I'll see if I can fulfill them (there again, I can't promise anything though orz )**


	2. Compensations

**Hi guys, have another silly short oneshot of mine. Enjoy!**

Compensations

After having been dragged by force to Munakata's office by Kusanagi once to discuss Homra's affairs in person, Suoh has taken the habit of coming to Munakata's office. Often. Unfortunately for the barman, it's never with the intention to discuss business with the Blue King but to get away from all the liveliness in Bar Homra. Munakata's office is relatively calmer; that is, even with Munakata's frequent (if not constant) complaints on Suoh being a barbarian, a leech on society and other bullshits of the same fashion. Either these or talks about justice or civism, which Suoh finds even more bothersome but unfortunately for him, Munakata seems to prefer the lectures over the insults even if he feels like he's talking to wall most of the time. Still, Munakata seems to hope that if he repeats himself often enough, it will get through that _"thick empty skull"_ (these are Munakata's words) of Suoh's. Except that it won't. Ever. Suoh's long learned to ignore Munakata's ramblings that only make him feel like he is in the presence of a bitter lecturer or a real loud radio stuck on a boring program. He's even come to find Munakata's voice soothing when he'd say his litanies and it usually lulls him to sleep, which is far from pleasing Munakata.

The thought of kicking Suoh's head to wake him on these moments did cross Munakata's mind more than once, but he reasons that the barbarian is way more bearable asleep than awake so he always lets him be. It's also a good opportunity to shove a fair portion of his red bean paste into Suoh's plate. Suoh always notices (obviously) but he never says anything, just throws a look at Munakata. A look that promises retaliation _elsewhere_, but it's not like Munakata minds. Anything is preferable to that paste after all. If Munakata was being totally honest, he'd admit that said retaliation is actually _way_ better than the paste. He'd also admit that he actually sort of enjoys Suoh's frequent visits. Not only do they give him company for Awashima's red bean paste, but just company in general. It's good to have someone nearby to let his frustration on after receiving unpleasant orders from the Gold King or some other government officials. It's not like he can pass his exasperation on his subordinates after all, so Suoh's presence is convenient for his stress level.

One day, Suoh's asks Munakata why he tolerates his presence, since he _hates _Suoh and all.

"What kind of answer do you want, care to tell?" Munakata says, looking up from his hot tea.

"What kind of answer do you expect when you ask a question?" Suoh retorts, visibly annoyed by Munakata's shift.

Munakata just laughs in return; he seems to be in a good mood today. "My bad. I should have known that a simple mind like yours would just want the _truth, _unlike some people who rather want to hear something that pleases them, be it true or not."

Suoh figures that Munakata's talking about the person who had been talking with him earlier for that last part, and that Munakata managed to fool the bastard to his advantage somehow with his petty talk, hence his current cheerfulness. But Suoh just doesn't care about that shit and has that feeling that Munakata's addressing him like a child again. He'd get mad if it weren't for the steam forming on Munakata's glasses and the funny look the Blue King's making. So instead, he laughs and makes a move forward to take off Munakata's glasses. "So?"

Munakata expectedly huffs, moves to reach for his glasses and wipes them. "It's easier to keep an eye on you this way," he says as he puts them back on.

Suoh's slightly raised brow shows him that the man doesn't believe that. "Also, your presence is handy to vent my frustration on," he admits.

"Heh, you really are a sadist, huh, Munakata?"

"I don't want to hear that from you. And you deserve it anyway."

At that moment, an idea flashes on Suoh's mind, so he hums as if to agree on Munakata's previous statement and then smirks. He gets on his knees and crawls to Munakata. "But, Munakata," he says and he licks his lips, "there are better ways to release stress, y'know?"

The move makes Munakata retreat further back in incomprehension (or rather _apprehension_) of Suoh's action until he is against the wall. Suoh's smile then turns predatory, like a beast's who managed to corner his prey, and he leans to Munakata's crotch. Only then do Suoh's intentions become clear to Munakata and he instinctively lifts a leg. The move is interpreted as an invitation by Suoh, but then he has Munakata's foot on his face and gets forcibly pushed backward. "You bastard, it hurt!" he cries but Munakata's ignoring him. The Blue King has already stood and he's walking toward his desk.

He doesn't look back at Suoh as he says, "If _that_ is the only way for you to relieve stress, then I'm afraid you won't have anybody helping you with that matter for a time."

Suoh doesn't see Munakata's face, but he can _hear_ the smirk in his voice. _Annoying. _The Blue King's the most annoying sly bastard Suoh's ever met, but for that reason, he's also the funniest to mess with. Suoh stands too and carries a plate full of Awashima's bean paste to Munakata's desk. "Then I guess you'll have to eat this on your own _for a time_, too."

The hit doesn't miss and Munakata snaps, "You bas-"

He doesn't finish his sentence because Suoh's index finger is on his mouth. "Shh," he says with a devilish leer, "you shouldn't swear in your uniform, Munakata Reisi, respectable captain of Scepter 4."

Munakata is fuming by now, "I hate you, Suoh Mikoto."

"Yeah, figured as much. See you tonight then, Munakata." And the Red King walks out of the office, triumphant.


End file.
